


[podfic] Hunting Lessons

by Annapods



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Dean slides the freeze ray between the two front seats, business end not pointing anywhere where it's going to embarrass anyone. The Winchesters also know their firearms, no matter how unique. Dr. Horrible sits awkwardly between them in the sudden silence. He knows this is technically consorting with the enemy, but he's more than willing to better arm monster hunters, at least since he found out the monsters were real.00:27:58 :: Written byEntanglednow.





	[podfic] Hunting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247588) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/hl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yn3j9i8v4z7sxh8/%5BDrHorrible%2BSPN%5D%20Hunting%20Lessons.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yn3j9i8v4z7sxh8/%5BDrHorrible%2BSPN%5D%20Hunting%20Lessons.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rose’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 


End file.
